Ultimo adios
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Osomatsu y choromatsu tienen un ultimo encuentro en el lugar conocido por los humanos como "el limbo" ningun ser vivo puede tener contacto con los muertos, sin embargo, el lazo que une a choromatsu y osomatsu les permite a estos tener una ultima conversacion antes de que osomatsu deje este mundo para siempre


Era un dia lluvioso, choromatsu se encontraba domido en el sillon de la sala, ninguno de sus demas hermanos lo perturbo, habia recibido una gran dosis para mantener la calma

La lluvia se hacia mas fuerte cada vez mas, parecia mentira que ahora solo eran quintillizos, los que fueron alguna vez seis, de todos los hermanos, choromatsu era quien la habia pasado peor, osomatsu se habia ido para siempre ahora

Sentimientos de arrepentimiento invadian a los demas, todomatsu entro sin hacer ruido a la sala donde estaba choromatsu con una manta, despues de verlo por unos segundos la puso encima, parecia estar teniendo un sueño, puso la mano en su frente, tenia fiebre, quiza fue la medicina la habia pasado muy mal los ultimos dias, sufria una enfermedad que no habia tenido nunca antes, los otros cuatro estaban preocupados, no querian perder a otro hermano mas, por eso se turnaban para cuidarlo en la noche cuando despertaba llorando, entendian el por que le afectaba esto mas que a los demas

Ya habian pasado 4 meses asi, ichimatsu, todomatsu y karamatsu se turnaban para cuidar a un enfermo choromatsu, nunca habia estado asi antes, jyushimatsu salia a comprar sus medicinas y demas, tenia una fiebre que no le dejaba levantarse, ya habia entrado y salido del hospital dos veces en solo 4 meses parecia no poder levantarse de su enfermedad a una realidad cruel, donde osomatsu no estaba

Inconcientemente, choromatsu, apreto su pecho cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente, todomatsu tomo su mano para que se tranquilizara, queria llorar al ver a su hermano mas fuerte caer asi pero esta vez tenia que ser el, el hombro donde pudiera apoyarse

Empezaba a ser tarde otra vez, se quedo sentado junto al sofa por otras dos horas mas, lo escuchaba decir algunas cosas sin entender que era, seguramente solo soñaba

 _-Vamos, choromatsu- llamo la atencion el mayor mientras su otro hermano le seguia_

 _-A donde vamos?- Pregunto choromatsu_

 _-A pescar- replico sacando una caña y un cubo con poca agua_

 _-Estoy cansado- dijo sentandose en la grama_

 _Osomatsu se arrodillo detras de el y le pico el estomago a lo que choromatsu se empezo a reir sin control_

 _-Ya dejame, si ire- dijo entre risas_

-Bueno, presurate-

 _Cuando eran niños choromatsu tenia muchas cosquillas y era una debilidad que osomatsu habia encontrado facilmente desde muy temprana edad, cosa que le molestaba al tercero_

 _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y ambos se sentaron en el borde_

 _-Puedo conseguir un pez mas rapido que tu- le reto osomatsu_

 _Siempre fue un niño competitivo con sus hermanos en especial con choromatsu, siempre iban a hacer algo juntos despues de clases amenos que osomatsu se metiera en problemas y tuviera que quedarse_

 _Choromatsu estaba resignado, desde kinder lo habia arrastrado a sus aventuras y pensaba que seria siempre la sombra del hermano mayor, choromatsu deseaba ser el mayor, siempre lo habia anhelado, deseaba ocupar el puesto de osomatsu para ser "el ejemplo a seguir" de sus hermanos, queria ser reconocido.._

 _-Hey choromatsu- le saco de sus pensamientos la voz de osomatsu_

 _Choromatsu volteo a verlo pero antes de esto sintio un fuerte empujon hacia delante, provocado por su caña de pescar, que lo hizo caer al vacio de inmediato_

 _-Choromatsu!- grito osomatsu poniendose en pie, el lago tenia muchos metros de profundidad apesar de ser pequeño, osomatsu estiro la mano hacia donde su hermano habia caido pero choromatsu no pudo alcanzarla por mas que se estiro, vio la imagen de osomatsu fuera del lago mientras el caia lentamente al fondo tratando de alcanzarlo perdia el aire lentamente, las burbujas empezaron a salir, empezaba a sentirse mareado_

 _Vio la imagen de osomatsu alejarse lentamente mientras perdia la conciencia, cerro sus ojos lentamente_

 _Osomatsu.._

Abrio los ojos de golpe, miro a todos lados, estaba en una habitacion blanca, muy blanca, tanto que no venia los bordes de las esquinas ni el techo, parecian no existir

Se levanto y camino un poco no habia nada, realmente las paredes no existian, empezo a correr y buscar una salida pero en efecto, no iba a encontrar una, no esque aquello fuera infinito, era que, simplemente no existian

 _¿A donde estoy?_

Volvio a observar mejor y vio un punto a lo lejos, empezo a caminar hacia a el con ansias de llegar

Al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que.. eran maquinas de pachinko y habia una figura familiar para el sentado en una de espaldas

 _-Demonios, volvi a perder_ \- dijo

 **Aquella voz**

No podia confundir aquella voz, aunque muriera 100 veces y volviera a resucitar la misma cantidad de veces seguiria reconociendo la voz de osomatsu

-Que.. que haces aqui?- rompio el silencio para hacer notar su presencia

Osomatsu rapidamente se dio cuenta pero no volteo

-ah, ya viniste, me aburria mucho sin ti- dijo mientras metia otra moneda en la maquina pero no se dio la vuelta

-Que es esto? puedes explicarme?- dijo choromatsu visiblemente molesto

 **Jamas cambiara**

Osomatsu no evito dejar salir una risita a lo que choromatsu se molesto mas, estaban enmedio de la nada o mas bien, en un lugar que no existia? ¿que era todo aquello?

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto

-Me gustaria saberlo tambien- dijo osomatsu mientras se concentraba en el juego

Choromatsu aun mas confundido que molesto se sento en una de las maquinas 1 asiento despues de donde estaba sentado osomatsu, este le paso una moneda pero choromatsu no la metio

-¿Que hago aqui?-

Repentinamente empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos

-Por que lloras?- pregunto osomatsu mientras seguia jugando

-Tu.. estas muerto- dijo mientras veia el cristal y su rostro rojo con lagrimas -esto solo debe ser un sueño lucido, en estos meses he estado tan enfermo que-

 _Enserio se esforzaria tanto por soñar con el idiota de su hermano mayor? por tenerlo aunque sea una vez mas de vuelta?_

Osomatsu aclaro su garganta y volteo a verlo

-No lo es, yo... te traje aqui- respondio mirandolo, sosteniendo su mejilla con la mano mientras apoyaba el codo en la maquina

-¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido

-Yo te traje aqui, pensarias que venir a este mundo seria tan facil?- dijo aunque en el fondo no le tomaba importancia a dar explicaciones

-N-no entiendo- dijo mientras sus lagrimas caian y mojaban su camisa

-Yo te hise caer en una enfermedad para que vinieras a visitarme, como dije, me aburria sin ti- dijo mientras volvia su atencion a la maquina

-¿Estoy muerto?- dijo mirando alrededor

-No exactamente- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara -aah, solo estas muerto por unos minutos pero debes volver a la vida pronto- menciono

-No se nada de este lugar pero creo que seria diferente si tu murieras-

Choromatsu no entendio aquello

-M-me hiciste enfermar solo para que viniera aqui a verte? No es eso egoista!?- dijo un poco enojado ya mas que confundido y triste

Era su hermano mayor, desde pequeños lo habia arrastrado a sus aventuras

Osomatsu volteo a donde estaba su hermano menor quien lo veia irritado -Una persona solo puede venir si esta dispuesta a reencontrarse con alguien- menciono

Se acerco a choromatsu -Tu tambien querias verme- dijo riendo

-No, no es verdad- Dijo mirando a otro lado

-Pero en cualquier momento tienes que volver a vivir- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-No podre venir cuando quiera?- pregunto

-No, si lo intentas mas puede que no regreses- menciono mientras veia su reflejo en el cristal de la maquina

-Pero...- penso sus palabras antes de soltarlas frente a su hermano

-Cuando eramos niños, soliamos tener muchas aventuras juntos, no queria que todo terminara en una mala discucion- dijo suspirando, recordando que antes de morir, osomatsu se enojo por que choromatsu habia decidido independizarse

-No queria que encontraras trabajo- dijo, osomatsu nunca habia tenido problemas para decir lo que sentia o pensaba -Supongo que no queria dejar ir con quien la paso mejor-

Choromatsu no pudo evitar dejar salir sus lagrimas mientras escuchaba aquello, por primera vez quiza, se inclino hacia el pecho de su hermano y se ahogo en llanto

Osomatsu puso una mano en su espalda y le dio unas palmadas mientras lloraba

 **Estupido hermano mayor**

Enserio lo habia llevado hasta el otro mundo, con la fuerza de los deseos de ambos, solo para disculparse con el?

-choromatsu- llamo la atencion osomatsu mientras el menor seguia llorando en su pecho

-Q-que?- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Nunca me olvides- cerro los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente -cuando estes en la tierra, mientras viva en tu memoria, no desapareceré-

-N-no- dijo choromatsu al dejar de sentir poco a poco el cuerpo de osomatsu -N-no te vayas-

-Adios choromatsu, mi querido hermano, te amo-

Escucho sus ultimas palabras hasta ya no verlo mas, todo se hacia mas oscuro y mas a su alrededor, el cuarto blanco empezaba a desaparecer

-Choromatsu-niisan!- grito totty mientras lloraba

Se desperto, los cuatro estaban reunidos frente a el

-Su pulso volvio- dijo karamatsu sorprendido

Choromatsu los vio a todos confundido, de nuevo, no sabia lo que estaba pasando

-Jyushimatsu estaba cuidandote cuando derrepente noto que ya no respirabas y tuvimos miedo... teniamos mucho miedo- dijo todomatsu

todomatsu y jyushimatsu se lanzaron a abrazarlo, a todomatsu ya no le importaba, desde la perdida de osomatsu queria estar mas unido a sus hermanos

Choromatsu observo por la ventana, el sol volvia a salir despues de una tormenta y ya se sentia mejor

 _Quiza osomatsu sonreia satisfecho, por que despues de todo, choromatsu habia obtenido lo que queria_

 _Tal vez aquella era su oportunidad para ser el hermano mayor_

* * *

Queria hacer un one-shot rapido para distraerme de lo que escribo ahora mismo, espero que les haya gustado, quiero escribir mas osochoro (esta historia no fue exactamente un osochoro enrealidad) pero en fin, vere que mas hare, espero que puedan leer mis otros fics, en fin, sayonara!


End file.
